


Naturally

by Homosauce



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, mythology and folklore - Fandom
Genre: A mix of a bunch of different Myths and lore, Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nymph! Bilbo, Poor Bilbo, Thorin Oakenshield Is a Disaster, kinda inspired by disney movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosauce/pseuds/Homosauce
Summary: The world holds many mysteries, there are creatures never before seen, darkness growing in every direction, disease manifesting out of thin air. Something is stirring in the air, and enemies grow bolder and confident each passing day. Villages disappear, people starve, every move in the unknown is considered dangerous.But deep in one of the many, large forests in the land, Bilbo Baggins isn't even aware of anything of the outside world besides short stories Gandalf tells. He's a Nymph that lives in his own domain, taking care of animals and nature just like his parents did. However wizards were always known to cause troubles, and when dwarves and men are coming into his valley he has no one other than Gandalf to blame for his problems.A chance at being outside of the forest did sound nice though.





	Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy any Mythology, but I'm still kinda new at learning about them. I know all about Greek and Norse but I am still learning, and I'm sorry for any mistakes. But here is a list of some very important notes in the story:
> 
> [1] Bilbo is a Nymph aka a minor nature deity typically associated with a certain landform or location. Nymphs are female in the mythology, but Males (in this story) can also be Nymphs and sometimes Nymphs don't have a gender. Bilbo isn't the only Nymph, they're everywhere but they don't live near each other. The race of hobbits is split into two different categories, ones who can shift and ones who cannot, the ones that cant traveled west and live in the Shire. 
> 
> [2] Bilbo's domain is in Mirkwood, but Mirkwood is four times larger than it is in canon, so it is split between creatures. Thranduil owns most of the forest, but the land closest to Erebor is where Bilbo and other creatures reside. Thranduil actually visits him to check on him. He's a pretty cool guy.
> 
> [3] Smaug is still a dragon but he's like Bilbo's wingman and he's considerably smaller. He is about the size of a Great White Shark, not including his tail or wings. With his tail and wings, he is twice that size. Still big, but nothing compared to the real Smaug. 
> 
> [4] Lets just ignore timelines, and events and ages because I am trash.

When Bilbo heard the whimpering and the calling of his name by several different voices he knew there was trouble.  He put down the herbs he was mixing and looked outside his window, letting out a quiet gasp at the sight.

He ran out of his hut barefooted and hurried across the grassy courtyard in a flurry of soft clothes that hung to his plump, small body. He ran towards the many animals gathered together near one of his borders.

When the thudding of his footsteps could be heard by the animals, they turned their heads and immediately moved out of the way when he came close to them. There were a mix of different creatures huddled together; bears, monkeys, lizards, birds, lions, and even smaller creatures like insects and mice.

As Bilbo reached the middle of the group he was breathless at the sight, and from the running. There was a lizard bleeding out on the grass. Her slithering body tried to move but only brought more whimpers from her body. Bilbo felt sorry at the sight.

He kneeled down next to it to check the damage. Scanning its body, Bilbo found a scratch line going down her side, not deep but still painful. It seemed the wound was beginning to stop bleeding. A good thing for the grass below her.

He looked around at the animals, his brain already working to assess the situation. Many of them looked back at him— most of them clueless. In an almost endearing way, they turned their heads, looking as innocent as ever, even the savage animals had a peg over the definition of cute.

In an informative tone, he started leading everyone. He asked a group of lions to immediately rinse out the blood in the body of water across the field of grass. They nodded and bowed their heads to the ground before one of them grabbed the lizard in its mouth. When that happened Bilbo tutted, “Did I not say gently?” The lion with the lizard seemed to understand and put the lizard in another one’s mane so it rested in fluffy fur. Despite the fact that the tan fur was now growing an awful red tone because of the blood. Then they were off, only three of them decide to head towards the water, leaving the other four to watch them lazily.

He then ordered a flock of birds to get certain herbs from his garden and asked another lizard to assist him in healing.

When all the other animals were not called they scattered across the valley, deciding to mind their own business for the time being. _‘It’s better they’re kept out of the way than be in the way.’_ He thought.

After watching everyone separate, Bilbo sat up from his knees and patted them down. He sighed and decided that it was time to go follow the lions. Bilbo bent down again, and put his arm to the ground so—Kai the chameleon— could get on his shoulder.

Things like this happened weekly. Animals came and went, and some stayed in his land. When they could not heal themselves, they went to people like him: Nymphs. Although his magic was not as flamboyant as an elf, or as strong as a wizard, he was pretty proud of it.

After the lions dipped the lizard in the water a few times, Bilbo took her from the water ledge they were at. He gently ran a few fingers down the cut to wipe away any dirt or clumps of blood, and then placed her onto a banana leaf that was laid down before him. He thanked the lions, telling them that, that was all he needed from them.

After his requested items were brought to him in a woven leaf basket, he got to work on healing the reptile. He grabbed certain plants and rubbed them together to mix them. She squirmed and whined, when he pressed the medicine into the open skin.

“Oh, I know it hurts. But it won’t soon enough,” He said, making eye contact with the lizard (He later found out she was an iguana)

It tried slithering away but Bilbo put a knee down on the very tip of its tail, only gently. He looked at one of the animals that decided to follow and watch him by the water side. Most of them were tiny creatures that didn’t have any jobs they wanted to do at the moment. He asked a mouse if he could hold one of her limbs down. He nodded his small head, and let out a squeak before racing down to Bilbo and holding the Iguana’s left arm down.The lizard Bilbo asked help from, was already making its way down to keeping her right leg down.

Bilbo breathed in deeply, feeling a familiar stirring in his hands. He let his eyes go blurry and far in vision as he rubbed more herbs into the wound gently. When he felt it was time, he chanted slowly, by memory a small healing incantation, and rubbed even harder into the wound. The thrashing continued, but this time more violently. The small mouse was almost thrown into the water but held tight.

Bilbo looked up and raised his hands, almost as if offering something to someone, before going back down to the Iguana and rubbing again, all while chanting softly. Blood seeped out and inked his hands, but he ignored it.

His hands glowed softly, and small particles of light start circling his being. Slowly the wound closed from the inside in. The bleeding stopped, and the wound started closing in the inner muscles, and then finally closed in the skin. The only thing left were traces of the medicine he used and a dark green line that would be a scar.

Bilbo finally looked down when he didn’t feel open skin and noticed the reptile had fainted during the process. Oh dear.

He washed his hands in the pond and cradled the Iguana in the banana leaf.The reptile and mouse got off of the creature and sat back to watch instead. Bilbo slowly stood up so not to stir the lizard around and whistled loudly into the peaceful air. The sound echoed off through the field and soon enough a deer was seen prancing from the thick brush of the forest, towards them before stopping elegantly a few feet away.

He placed her in one of the deer’s antlers, making sure she was safely nestled between the different twists and turns of the velvety bone.

He got up on the back of the deer and asked him to carry him and the Iguana into the large amount of huts across the field, all different sizes and shapes to accommodate the animals when they slept or ate. He complied and off they went, leaving the rest of the animals to go wander around or go back to what they were doing.

During the ride, Bilbo contemplated how the reptile got hurt. This has been happening more and more. First, it was his garden that got infected with a disease, so he decided to relocate them far away from that ill area, and opted that the new poop site for the creatures. When that happened he brushed it off as nothing, but then the birds started getting sick. He wasn’t awoken with happy bird songs, and tweeting and immediately went outside to see the damage.

More and more animals started getting hurt or sick, and if Bilbo wasn’t careful he would have to plant more vegetation for the cures and medicine he needed for them.

He had brought it up with King Thranduil almost a month ago when Bilbo called for his assistance and traveled all the way to his halls. He had found out that the Greenwood was turning Murkier and darker. Bilbo felt chills run down his spine and made a mental note to ask Gandalf about it when he visited.

When their small group made it to the start of the huts, Bilbo said he could walk the rest of the way, considering the antlers would be too big to fit into the different twists and turns of the pathway leading down to the lizard dens.

The deer bowed his head and clambered off into the healthy land. Bilbo turned and walked down the stone walkway of the place. He turned down the lane, then made another turn. He ducked down many overhanging bird houses, and moved around many of the especially large wooden houses and went straight down one pathway until he found an empty hut that would be big enough to house the reptile until she had healed. Bilbo placed her through the opening and moved her into a comfortable position.

When he brought his hands back at his sides, he let out a much softer but faster whistle. Two hummingbirds that were residing in the tiny hanging huts a few houses down came to his call.

“Would you please watch our new guest, while I go back to work?” He asked, having to dart his head around since they would just not stop doing circles around his head.

The colored birds chirped and went to go circle the hut Ms.Iguana was in.

With a smile Bilbo went on his way, deciding to go check around the perimeter for any danger instead of going back to mixing his plants. If he was being honest it was a very boring task, and he would rather clean out the poop site than do that for hours on end stirring plants in a bowl. He walked until he was outside of the hut area, and scanned his land.

It was a valley, two sides made of rocks, one including a small waterfall that went into the pond they had —that made the back wall. The other rock was the front of the valley because of the hole that was the entrance but was enchanted heavily by Gandalf after an incident when some orcs found him. If it weren’t for the animals he would have died.

He felt sick just thinking of someone else coming to find him.

The other two walls were made of thorny, thick trees and bushes. Only the tiniest of animals could get through there without any scratches. The top of their valley was uncovered but the sight of the night sky was worth the exposure.

Animals were nestled everywhere. Some were playing, like the bunnies and the cats, others were working like the bees and the squirrels. Most of the animals were lazing about and dozing off in the sweet spring sun they got. And some were even swimming around in the water or trying to catch the fish. At this time of the year, one could find many of the animals in the field of grass and flowers they had. It was almost as if the scene was glowing. Just by looking, his land looked healthy and tranquil.

Bilbo went back to his cabin, one of the biggest and the one closest to the water. He knew exactly who to bring to go check around with him, technically the only animal that went with him when he went to check around.

He turned the corner of his hut and found Smaug sleeping soundly in the shade the tree above him gave. Unfortunately, since Smaug was one of the bigger creatures he only had a few certain spots to nap in.

Bilbo sat next to his head on the grass with a loud thud alerting the dragon of his presence. Smaug opened one eye at Bilbo tiredly, before letting a puff of smoke out through his nostrils, and turning his head away from the Nymph.

“Go away shifter, can you not see I am busy at this moment?” He asked, swaying his tail lazily around in the grass.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow before petting Smaug on his snout, earning a pleased hum from the dragon.

“Okay you have my attention,” He grumbled, “As long as you continue doing that.”

Bilbo smiled softly, “Smaug, come, I have to check the borders.” The dragon groaned deeply making Bilbo stop his movement. He opened his eyes to glare at Bilbo.

He then began turning away from the Nymph, making sure to smack his tail lightly at Bilbo’s face. Now with Smaug completely turned away from him, Bilbo moved to where his head was now resting. Needless to say, Smaug huffed some more.

“Cmon Smaug,” He cooed when he sat down again so Smaug could see him. “It’ll be fun.”

“No it won’t, you just say that.”

“And you always fall for it.”

“So you admit that it was a trick.”

Bilbo sighed, “Smaug.”

The dragon wriggled around some more, before letting out a big puff of smoke. His scales grew a bright red around his throat, and Bilbo rubbed his hand down it just to admire the way they contrasted against his tanned skin.

“If I must,” The dragon let out a yawn, “But this will be a quick one.”  He stretched some more on the grass before standing on his legs and leaned his upper body to the ground so Bilbo could climb on.

“Come nature child, I want my rest.” He said. Bilbo wasted no time in getting on, remembering when Smaug flew when Bilbo was just getting onto him and the Nymph almost fell to his doom.

Bilbo held onto Smaug’s neck while his feet dug into his stomach, and braced himself for the lift off. The dragon shook his wings, before reeling back a little and darting up in a span of a few seconds. The leaves twirled around them, and the (poor) animals that were a little too close flew back from the lift-off.

Bilbo felt the winds rush past his hair and pointed ears. His long green tunic was waving behind him in the wind making a beautiful sight in the sun.

They went up past the thick shrub of the trees, and then all of a sudden all he could see was blue. A brilliant blue that hugged him everywhere. He laughed and hugged tighter. Smaug went up fast, zooming up into the clouds, and then abruptly, dropping too fast for Bilbo to see past the green of the trees.

Sometimes Bilbo could spot something in the distance.  Gandalf had told him it was a mountain when he told him of his thoughts and concerns of the big piece of land jutting out from the Earth. Maybe it was a very giant tree.

 

_Gandalf hummed thoughtfully, looking in front of him at the animals frolicking around, before smoking another puff from his pipe. “That, my dear boy, is a mountain.” He was sat down on a thick blanket over the grass beside his old cart ( his horse decided to frolic around too)._

 

_Bilbo looked up from where he was perched on a rather large rock, and braiding different leaves together, “A mountain you say? How fascinating.” The wizard chuckled, “You amongst a few people I know are the only ones who think so.”_

 

_“Oh? And why’s that?”_

 

_“Well mountains, are tall, taller than anything, even taller than you, my boy. “Bilbo puffed his cheeks out, he was not going to get annoyed that a mountain was taller than him, no siree, nope. “It holds hidden treasures, past the realms of imagination.” He paused to think, “ It is even home to some beings.”_

 

_“Home?” Bilbo looked down at his lap with a confused look, “They live in the mountain?” He asked as if the thought was a horrible disease just named._

 

_Gandalf nodded, before blowing out a few rings of smoke and puffing back to his pipe, “It is quite beautiful in there. You, my boy, feel at home with your armchair, books, and animals, but the beings I talk about live in their own elements.”_

 

_Bilbo put his elbows on his crossed legs, before resting his face in his hands, “And what ‘beings’ are you talking about?” Gandalf gave a soft hum before going on about the outside world. The race of Dwarves, who lived in stone, mined stone and were so stubborn they could be stones._

 

_Sometimes if he crossed a line in his stories, he would remind Bilbo of what his parents wanted for him. ‘The outside world is dangerous, Bilbo Baggins.’ But that did not stop Gandalf from telling Bilbo of adventure and the different races that did not live in the forest._

 

On other days Bilbo would spot a flat land, dark blue and glossy in the sunlight. How he wanted to see past the trees, and into the wild out there. Sometimes he felt Smaug went down too fast on purpose so he didn’t get too curious. Oh what a sight to see, a small being, holding onto a dragon and racing to the air only to drop back down a second later.

Bilbo let out a shriek of laughter when they dropped down. He held on even tighter and bounced a little when Smaug came to an abrupt halt on their descent. He stopped where the highest tree branches were but making sure they were still hidden by the leaves of the trees. Smaug fluttered his wings before going around the perimeter of their valley.  

With quick eyes, Bilbo checked down on his land. Everything looked normal, his plants were prosperous, the animals were giddy, and the border was as sturdy as ever. But it did not hurt to check everything. He spotted the wolves playing around, and the bears trying to catch some fish. He would have to scold them later, but for now, he only whistled when he passed by them.

He saw bunnies digging their burrows, and some monkeys eating on the branches. Bilbo yelled when he was almost pulled off of Smaug. One of the monkeys decided to hold onto Bibo tunic as he passed as a joke, making Bilbo pull on the dragon's neck. They stopped in the air swiftly. Smaug ruffled his wings slowly so they came to a hover. He looked back with a glare, “What?” He asked, clearly not happy with the sudden choke hold. Bilbo looked at him sheepishly, before tugging at his tunic, making the monkey let go. He and his friends started laughing and hitting the trees with joy.

With a sigh, Smaug continued with Bilbo on his back, tucking his shirt into his pants so that incident didn’t happen again.

Smaug flew steadily, and when Bilbo was done checking on the inside of their land, he tapped his foot against Smaug’s stomach. “Let’s check the outer area now.”

Smaug went a bit higher so he could see just a little ways past their border.

He made sure there were no nasty creatures stalking, and no wounded animals too far or too wounded for any others to notice. But if he squinted he could see a dark narrow figure in the background.

All was clear in Bilbo’s clean lands. He told Smaug his report and the dragon nodded his head before circling around to do a slow spiral descent. When they were close enough, Bilbo hopped off and landed on the ground with a soft thud. The grass around him grew a brighter green, making him sigh in content. He laid down on the green bed and wiggled around, enjoying the feeling of peace and being so close to the earth. It made him feel safer.

The animal in the courtyard, started coming closer wanting to share in the happiness he was feeling. A wolf laid across Bilbo’s stomach, and two rabbits took part in making his hairy feet even hairier by laying on them.  

Smaug dropped to the ground, twirling the leaves around him. He curled around his head (to continuing his rudely interrupted nap), taking up much of the space. But giving a comfortable spot for small rodents and mammals to lay.

Bilbo sighed again and carded his hand through the fur of the wolf, and his other hand on Smaug’s scaly stomach. He felt each bump and groove, and each soft silky strand.

This was peaceful and serene, everything he ever needed.

His life from the start of when he was but a tiny sprout in the ground was this way. When he finally grew up into a tall, strong oak tree right in the middle of the valley casting a shadow over everything with his thick leaves, he finally emerged from the wood. His parents watched his every step.

Like magic, the tree grew smaller and smaller until a small boy appeared with dark green skin and light brown curly hair. His parents hugged him and kissed him for growing to such a big tree. His parents pulled him into a tight hug that instant, with different animals surrounding them to cheer for their new son.

His skin eventually dulled down and eased to a pastel green but was starting to get darker as the summer heat was starting to move in.

His parents taught him the way of the forest, healing and helping and growing. Some days he would go back to his tree form and stand high above the ground, just a little taller than his borders. Other days he would stay as his hobbit form. His parents were maple trees and would only turn into those forms when they were sure Bilbo could handle the valley and not go running off—like last time.

He had never been outside of the forest, and only went outside of his boundaries when he wanted to visit his relatives who lived only an hour or so travels away.

Sadly his only source of any outside information was Gandalf’s occasional visits, Thranduil’s (not many) slips of subtle insults to other races, and especially the gossip of the animals that only wished to visit his lovely home. And maybe if he was really lucky, Thranduil’s son— Legolas would be home when he visited and would talk for hours about the outside world during his travels.

He just wanted to at least catch a glimpse of what it was like. He bet there were thousands of more different flowers and land. Different sized people, with different ways to talk. Oh, he could just to drool at the thought of the diverse foods that those tall people made.

He had tried sending spies outside of the forest to check out what it was really like and then report back to him, but they went the wrong way and Radagast (Oh confound that wizard) had sent them back, warning Bilbo that animals were not to do his bidding.

So he stayed in his valley, listening to his mother and father’s words of never stepping out of the trees.

As sleep soon addled his mind, Bilbo hoped their new guest was doing okay in the hut. He was sure the hummingbirds could find him in the big cuddle pile of animals.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I always accept constructive criticism and comments about my story.


End file.
